jessiespinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Xander and Emma
Xander and Emma 'is the romantic/friendship pairing between Emma Ross and Xander, commonly reffered to as '''Xemma (X/'ander and '''Emma). In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, they first meet at the campfire and sparks fly between the two. Most of the time, their moments are usually interrupted by Hazel Heidi, who has a crush on Xander as well, and tries to embarass Emma in front of him. They will go on their first date in the episode Gone Girl, where he asks her out by writing a song for her. Throught the episodes, their relationship will continue. However, they remain close friends, even though they have mutual crushes on eachother in the one that got away*episode 5*. Later, in counslers night out*episode 10* emma thinks xander is falling for hazel and goes to the stop. Xander and Emma reunited and are happy together. Moments Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka * Emma calls Xander "supes cute" when she sees him. * When Xander first sees Emma, he is smitten and a wind blows. * Xander says he's in love. * They shook hands. * Lou says Cupid shot an arrow. * Both look at Hazel. * They sit next to each other at the firing lit campfire * Emma looked at Xander, and asked if Gladys said "In Pieces". * Both seem mad when Hazel interrupts their conversation. * When Hazel says that Xander is hers, Xander says "I'm not!" meaning that he hopes Emma will think he's open. * Xander seemed worried about Emma when she fell into the mud. * Emma felt she was embarrassed in front of Xander, when she fell into the mud. * After Emma fell in the mud, Xander cleaned her off (on the face) with a towel and tucked her hair behind her ear. * Lou said, "a pretty girl covered in mud and you though he wouldn't like that?" to Hazel, implying that Xander liked it. * Emma said that Hazel would never let Xander near her, and she sounded sad. * Emma seemed happy when she received a note, thinking it was from Xander. * Emma considers sneaking out to meet Xander. * Xander was worried when Hazel sent Emma into the woods. * When Emma and Xander run into each other, they hug. * Xander compliments Emma's plan to scare away the kikiwaka. * After they scare away to kikiwaka, both Emma and Xander stand up and it looks like they're holding hands. * Emma cheered when Xander sang. * Xander sat really close ''to Emma after Hazel left, like touching. * They had a conversation, which was interrupted by Hazel. Gone Girl * Emma is worried Xander will never ask her out, she even uses an magic 8 ball. * Xander sings a song to Emma as a way to ask her out. * Xander is worried about the date with Emma. * Emma says that with Xander's dreamy eyes, he could run a puppy mill and she'd still go on a date with him. * He plans to give her a bracelet and sing to her. * He plans to use and axe to build a bonfire and make her s'mores. * When they are sitting down at their date, they hold hands. * Xander says he won't let Emma leave. * He says he's been thinking about this since the moment he saw her. * Emma says she just wondered how many push-ups he could do. * They laugh together. * Near the end after their date, Emma and Xander sit next to each other roasting marshmallows. * When Ravi comes between them, Xander looks annoyed. * After Ravi leaves, Xander looks like he's going in for a kiss but Lou interrupts. * Xander tries to set up the perfect date with Emma. * They hold hands in this episode. Camp Rules Smells Like Camp Spirit Trivia * In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, it was first speculated Xander sang a song to Emma, however, it was the theme song. * They will go on their first date in Gone Girl. * Xander is close friends with Emma's step-brother Ravi Ross. * They are constantly interrupted by Hazel Heidi. * They seem to have physical contact, they have hugged and held hands. Similarities * Both are 16. * Both are part of Camp Kikiwaka. * Both reside in Maine. * Both are in their teen years. * They are the two tallest characters. * They both don't like Hazel, and are pretty annoyed with her. * Both have hazel eyes. * Both are high school juniors. * They are both friends with Lou Differences * Xander is a male, Emma is a female. * Xander is a Grizzly, and Emma is a Wood Chucks. * Xander has dirty brown hair, Emma has blonde hair. * Xander is liked by Hazel, Emma is hated and is constantly bullied by her. * Emma is a C.I.T, Xander is a counselor * Xander plays the guiter, Emma doesn't Shippers *Brallie4Evs *Wonder_braces *Olivia 012 *Sbrady538 *Superbionic 2009 Add your username below (in alphabetical order) if you are a Xemma shipper! Trademarks * '''Color: So far, they're color is red, how they both have red shirts. * '''Place': They're place is outside in the campfire, that's where they first met. * Episode: Gone Girl because Xander and Emma will go on their first date in this episode. * Number: 10 because Xander has 6 letters, Emma has 4 letters, 6+4=10. Quotes Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Bunk'd Category:Pairings with Emma Ross Category:Pairings with Xander Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Cliodhna